


[Podfic] Special Seminar in Romantic Comedy

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a perfect romantic-comedy moment in a perfect romantic-comedy situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Special Seminar in Romantic Comedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Special Seminar in Romantic Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140573) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> Happy (suuuuuuuper belated) birthday, Fleete!

Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCommunity%5D%20Special%20Seminar%20-%20MUSIC.mp3) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 00:32:26
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCommunity%5D%20Special%20Seminar%20-%20MUSIC.m4b) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 00:32:26

## Reader's Notes

EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY IS BEAUTIFUL! Cupcakes, late night talk shows, hating on NBC, shenanigans???? I thought I was back in an episode of Community - Season 2. This story highlights all of the things that I love about this show, so I hope that you love this podfic as much as I do

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
